Sam and Charlie: Together forever
by WackyWizard
Summary: Sam and Charlie are dating but Sirius is not happy,he's reluctant to let go of his little girl and fights issue between them causing the family to drift apart,can Sam save her parents marriage and stay with Charlie while having a career? Let's hope so.CxO
1. I'm not having Sex!

Disclaimer: JKR wrote it

**Disclaimer: JKR wrote it. I just play around with the characters.**

I am not having sex!

It had been six months since the battle of Hogwarts, Charlie was in Romania, Harry and Ginny were going out as were Hermione and Ron, everything was good in the wizarding world, there was also a new minister of magic, Kingsley Shaklebottom, but that's beside the point.

Ginny and I were sat in her room in the burrow. I was staying here while my parents were in Australia attending my mum's school friend child's christening and my brother was at Uncle Regulus's house.

"So," Ginny started as we flipped through the magazines. "How are you and Charlie?" she asked.

"We're good thanks," I replied. "What about you and Harry." I watched amused and Ginny grinned, I laughed. "That good eh?" she nodded, suddenly there was a knock on the door and Mrs. Weasley came in.

"Gin," she said. "Go and help Fred and George in the kitchen, I need to speak to Sam." Ginny nodded and slid of the bed, she shot me a questioning look to which I shrugged, and headed down the stairs. Mrs. Weasley waited till she heard Fred and George spot Ginny before closing the door and sitting on the bed. "Sam," she said slowly. "I need to ask you a very serious question." I waited; she took a breath before continuing. "I'm doing this because I care about you, but I need to know are you and Charlie having sex."

Let me just say this question did not surprise me in the least, Ginny had warned me that her mother might ask this question, she had asked Bill while he was dating Fleur (they were now married and had moved out) and was doing it again with Charlie and me.

"No, Mrs. Weasley," I replied. "We're not." Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"That's ok, because if you were you could tell me." She said. I smiled at her.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." She nodded distractedly and stood up.

"Well," she said smiling. "If you do need anything I am here for you, don't be shy." She headed towards the door and opened it, she let out a startled cry as Fred, George and Ginny tumbled through. They smiled sheepishly at her before disappearing down the stairs. Mrs. Weasley smiled at me before going out, as she shut the door I heard her yell.

"FREDRICK GIDEON, GEORGE FABIEN AND GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY I SUGGEST YOU RUN!" I heard a cry from downstairs and then the front door banged. I chuckled before lying down on the bed and remembering the conversation with my mother about whether or not Charlie and I were having sex. She had come in closed the door behind her and asked if me and Charlie were having sex, I replied with no and then asked her if Dad had put her up to it and she replied with that he had and then for the next fifteen minutes we joked about other stuff.

I was expecting some teasing from Fred and George, who were my age except slightly younger then me, and so I went down to supper light hearted and ready to have a laugh, except it didn't turn out that way.

"So," Fred said grinning wickedly when I entered. "You and Charlie eh?" he said elbowing me and winking.

"What about me and Charlie?" I asked as innocently as I could. This caused Fred and Georges identical grins to widen.

"I think you know what I mean," Fred said and then added in a low audible whisper. "You and him having sex."

"Fred." His mother warned as Percy joined the table.

"Who's having sex?" he asked sitting down.

"Nobody." I replied quickly.

"Good, good," he replied. "Lots of nasty diseases going round these days, you never know what you might catch."

"Yeah," George said looking at me. "Tell Charlie to wear a condom."

"Shut up." I hissed whacking him on the arm as Ron came in the door.

"Tell Charlie to wear what?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said through gritted teeth as Fred said, "Condom." I glowered at him as Ron gaped at me. Mrs. Weasley had gone outside to feed the chickens.

"You… you…" he spluttered.

"No!" I cried. "Charlie and I are not having sex!"

"Excuse me." I looked up to see Mr. Weasley stood there his mouth hanging open, my face flushed red.

"Well who you having sex with then?" asked Fred trying not to laugh.

"Yeah," George said joining in. "If your not having it with Charlie who you having it with?" he asked.

"Leave Sam alone." Ginny said coming to my defence. Fred and George turned to her and said.

"All we want to know is who's she having sex with," they turned back to me. "If it's not Charlie?"

"I'm not having sex with anyone you idiots!" I screamed.

"I should hope not." A voice said. I looked up to see Charlie stood in the doorway, a suitcase in his hands and his mother behind him, glaring at Fred and George, who turned back to their food straight away.

"Charlie, what are you doing here?" I asked running to great him.

"Oh, I don't know," he said putting his suitcase down. "I came to see my girlfriend and my family because I've got some time of and I come in to find that there talking about her having sex with someone else."

"I… Fred and George… just joking…" I trailed of as I noticed the twinkle of laughter in his eye. "Charlie!" I cried slapping his arm, he groaned before smiling and kissing me on the lips.

"Excuse me," Mr. Weasley said interrupting. "But could someone explain?"

**A/N: So what do you think of my first chapter?? Let me know by leaving a review. :D**


	2. All I wanted was a drink

Disclaimer: JKR wrote it

**Disclaimer: JKR wrote it. I just play around with the characters.**

All I wanted was a drink.

It was a warm night as I tiptoed down to the kitchen of the Burrow, I had woken up boiling and unable to get back to sleep decided that a drink of water would be sufficient.

I stepped into the kitchen only to find that someone else was there as well, the moonlight flooded through the kitchen window illuminating their broad shoulders and slim physique. I admired them for a second before I stepped down onto the floor, it creaked.

"Who's there?" the figure asked, their voice alert and there wand in their hand.

"Charlie, it's me." I said taking a step towards him. He lowered his wand and put one arm out, I took it and he pulled me into him giving me a chance to smell his body, it smelt nice, clean and of strawberries.

"What you doing up?" he asked from where his face was buried in the top of my hair.

"I was boiling and couldn't sleep." I told him. He pulled out and looked down at me.

"You want a drink?" he asked. I nodded and he let go of me before walking to the cupboard and getting me a glass before pouring water from the tap into it. He handed it to me and I took a gulp.

"Charlie," I said placing my cup on the side. "Are you mad at me?" He chocked on his water.

"Why would I be mad at you?" he asked looking down at me.

"Because of what Fred and George said." I replied. He smiled amused and kissed the top of my head.

"No, I know there just joking," he sighed. "I am slightly worried though."

"Why?" I asked confused. He sighed again and ran a hand through his hair.

"Because I'm in Romania half the time and who knows, you might find someone here who will stay with you and won't be abroad working." He told me. I smiled and rested my hands on his bare chest, he looked down at me.

"Charlie Weasley," I said softly. "You work abroad because that's where your job takes you, but I will always love you." He grinned down at me.

"You mean that?" he asked. I nodded and was pleasantly surprised by the kiss he gave me; it lifted me of my feet and caused me to wrap my legs around his hips and my arms around his neck. He walked forwards and placed me on the kitchen worktop where he stopped kissing me and instead spoke his eyes full of lust.

"When I'm in Romania, I won't be seeing you much, so…" he trailed off but I knew what he meant. Was I ready for that part of our relationship? Yes a voice inside my head told me. Yes I was.

"I'm ready Charlie." I told him.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I smiled at him; even though he wanted to do it, he was making sure I was happy to do it. I nodded.

"Defiantly." I replied. He grinned and began kissing me again, his hands went to the bottom of the slinky nightdress I was wearing and pushed it up my thighs until it was grouped in a bunch at my hips, still kissing me he pushed me back so that I was lying on the work top with him on top of me. He broke the kiss briefly to make sure that neither of us was going to fall of and so that he could remove my nightdress. Suddenly there was a creak on the stairs. Quickly Charlie got off me and I hid behind him as the kitchen light switched on and Ginny entered. She stopped when she saw Charlie.

"Oh," she said softly. "Have you seen Sam… oh…" she trailed off as I peered out at her from behind Charlie. "Never mind." She said making her way back upstairs. Charlie waited a few more seconds and walked over to the stairs, he switched of the light cast a spell so no-one could hear us and came back towards me.

"Where were we?" he asked. I smiled and he grinned. "I remember." He picked me up and placed me back on the kitchen top before getting on top of me. He gazed down at my body before devouring my lips with his, he slowly trailed kisses down my neck and ripped at my pants, I felt his trouser bottoms come of and heard both of them hit the floor with a slight thud. He tore his lips away from my neck and looked down at me.

"Are you absolutely sure?" he asked, his lips were sore, his breathing was ragged and his eyes were full of passion and lust I nodded and he kissed my neck again and muttered a spell before I felt him slide into me. I nearly cried out at the pain I felt but he swallowed it up by kissing me on the mouth. "Sh," he whispered. "It's ok, it's ok." He said soothing me. He stayed inside for a few moments before sliding out and back in, I gasped at the friction it caused and soon we were making our own pace, both of us getting orgasms that were slowly building up before finally they came, both of us were screaming each others name. Finally Charlie collapsed on top of me.

"Wow," he said as he found the strength to prize his head of my chest. "That was brilliant." He said kissing my lips. I smiled weakly and kissed back. He got of me and helped me to sit up, I swayed still not used to what had happened and he pulled me into him and held me softly kissing my hair and trailing kisses down my face to my neck. He slipped of the kitchen surface and helped me up, quickly we dressed and Charlie cleared the kitchen surfaces with a flick of his wand before turning to me.

"Want to go upstairs?" he asked, a glimmer of lust and mischief mixed in his eyes. I smiled and held onto him.

"Your bedroom?" I asked. He nodded and apparated us to his room.

It was five in the morning and Charlie and I lay in his bed, his arm around my shoulders while my head rested on his chest, I was tracing lazy circles on his chest when I noticed that the sky was getting lighter, I sat up and looked down at him. He looked at me puzzled before he too noticed the ray of light coming through his window.

"Sunrise." He muttered.

"Meet you outside in two." I told him before apparating to Ginny's room. She was fast asleep; I smiled and quickly pulled on a pair of old jeans and my favourite hoodie before apparating outside where Charlie was already stood. Together we headed towards the old Oak tree that stood in the corner of the Burrows garden. We climbed it and sat on it to watch the sunrise and when we entered the Burrow for breakfast everyone thought we had been out watching the sunrise as was our tradition, everyone except Ginny who had a grin on her face that told me she knew what we had been up to in the night, but that she was going to keep it a secret. Grinning I sat down with Charlie next to me, his hand rested on top of my thigh as we began breakfast.

**A/N:Ok, so this chapter is slightly ironic to the last chapter when she telling everyone she was having sex, but I like it. Let me know what you think. :D **


	3. Runaway

Disclaimer: JKR wrote it

**Disclaimer: JKR wrote it. I just play around with the characters.**

Runaway

It had been two weeks and everywhere I went I was happy and why shouldn't I be? I had a great boyfriend, great friends, a great family and most importantly I had done it with the guy I loved.

My parents on the other hand it seemed, where determid to make me as miserable as I could be, or at least my father was and it worked. I lost my temper with him.

Charlie had been gone a week and at first I was lonely by his departure but I wasn't too miserable until my father decided to have his say on our relationship.

It started of a normal day, we got up, got washed and got breakfast, it was when my mother asked me if I heard from Charlie that it started. After replying that I had my father gave a loud sniff, both of us turned to face him.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He replied. I raised my eyebrow and he sighed. "Sorry," he said sitting up straight. "But I don't like the relationship between you and Charlie."

"Your mother didn't like your attitude towards the Dark Lord, but that didn't stop you." I pointed out.

"That was different," My father replied stiffly. I sniffed. "It was," he informed me. "Mine was between good and evil, yours is over a boy." He told me. I rolled my eyes.

"The boys name is Charlie." I told him. My father ignored me and leaned forwards slightly.

"Look I'm not saying Charlie is a bad guy or anything," he said. I stared at him annoyed at where I thought it was going, it did. "I just think that the age gap between you is too large. Don't look at me like that." He said as my mother raised her eyebrows at him.

"Excuse me," I said, he looked at me. "Girls of my age are more mature then boys of their age in fact girls of my age are as mature as boys four years older then them." I pointed out.

"Charlie's six years older than you." My father pointed out.

"So?" I asked scowling.

"So I just think that six years older than you is too old." He replied. I glowered at him, my patience was wearing thin and my temper was rising.

"What," I said slowly. "Is your problem?"

"You and Charlie dating." He replied. I snorted and then came out with something I instantly regretted but could not take back.

"At least Charlie didn't get a fifteen year old knocked up." My fathers face clouded and I bit my lip, my anger faded. I knew I shouldn't have said it but I couldn't help it.

"Well," he said calmly. "If I hadn't you wouldn't be here."

"I wish I wasn't." I replied standing up and before either of them could say anything I marched out of the dining room and up the stairs to my bedroom where I began stuffing clothes into a suitcase. There was a knock on the door, it was Jay.

"Where you going?" he asked as he saw my suitcases.

"Away," I replied zipping them up. "Look after mum." I kissed his head, grabbed my suitcase and apparated to the one person who I knew who wouldn't tell anyone where I was if I asked her not to.

I rang the doorbell and a woman with short dark brown hair and green eyes opened it. She looked surprised to see me.

"Is Hermione in?" I asked.

Hermione sat on the guest bed listening as I finished my story of what had happened.

"I knew I shouldn't have said it," I told her wiping my face with a tissue. "But he just wouldn't stop." I sobbed. Hermione smiled and rubbed my back soothingly.

"It's ok, Sirius is just concerned." She told me.

"I know," I replied. "But I wish he'd stop treating me like a child, for god sake I'm an adult legally in the wizarding world as well as the muggle world. Hermione nodded.

"You can stay here as long as you like." She told me. I thanked her and watched as she left before climbing into bed, rolling over and falling to sleep.

Next morning I woke up to find that Hermione's parents had gone to work leaving me and Hermione by ourselves. Hermione cooked up a fantastic breakfast and we chatted happily until the mail arrived, it was a letter from Harry to Hermione telling her about me running of and if she had seen me to let him know.

Hermione replied that I had been in contact with her but that she didn't know where I was now, before we got dressed.

Hermione's house, I discovered as I stayed there for the time being, was lovely, there was so many things to do and see, I spent most of the time out of the house as Hermione had Ron round and I didn't want him to know where I was. It was great living at Hermione's till I came home to find Hermione sat in the front room looking nervous.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Ron's just told me before he left, that Mrs. Weasleys informed Charlie that you're… you're…"

"Yes?" I asked.

"You're missing and that he's apparated back, he's worried sick," She replied. "I told him that you were fine, he asked me how I knew and I told him you'd been in contact with me, but," she looked slightly scared. "I think he figured out I was lying. I think he might have told your parents. Sam, I'm so sorry." She said. I smiled grimly and sat back on the sofa waiting for my parents to come bursting in any minute, I didn't have to wait long. With two loud cracks my parents appeared, my fathers face a mask of fury.

"Samantha Cameron Black!" he bellowed.

To say my father was angry was an understatement, he was absolutely beside himself with rage.

"How could you!" he cried after Hermione left the room. "Your mother and I have been worried sick about you, so has Jay. Mrs. Weasleys told Charlie you're missing and he has to miss work because of your selfishness." The last remark made me blow.

"How dare you!" I shrieked. "Don't drag Charlie into this, you're the one who doesn't want us to be together!"

"I never said that," my father informed me. "All I said was that I believed Charlie was too old for you."

"I'm an adult," I told him. "I can choose who I want to date, at least he's not getting me knocked up." Smack, I reeled back shocked, in all my years my father had never once laid a hand on me.

"Sirius!" cried my mother as he went in for another, she stepped in front of me and grabbed his hand. "Stop it." She said firmly. He dropped his hand but he was still furious. "Now you listen to me and you listen good," my mother said. "When Sam was born you made a promise that you would never be a father to her like your father was too you, and you have accomplished that, until today when you stepped over the line and hit her," my father stared at her but she carried on.

"Yes, she shouldn't have said what she said, but she has a point. She is an adult and it's high time you treated her like one instead of like a child that she isn't. She's eighteen Sirius, for god sake I was married to you at this age and I had your child as well," she paused. "It's high time you realised that Sam is old enough to look after herself and to choose her own boyfriends, whatever age she wants. I'm not saying you have to like it," she said as he tried to interrupt. "All I'm saying is that you have to respect her decision, like the one she's making now," she turned to me. "You stay here as long as you want honey," she told me. "But come home whenever you want too." I nodded and hugged my mother, she smiled and hugged me back before looking at my father, he scowled and apparated out. My mother sighed and looked back at me.

"Just give him some time, and tell Charlie your ok." She told me. I smiled and nodded.

"I will, mum, I promise. Bye." She kissed me and apparated out leaving me alone with Hermione who had returned from the kitchen.

**A/N: Another chapter done and dusted. Let me know what you think. :D**


	4. Moving Out

Disclaimer: JKR wrote it

**Disclaimer: JKR wrote it. I just play around with the characters.**

Moving out.

I took my mothers advice into account and sent Charlie a letter that I was alright and apologising for making him worry but not to come and see me because I needed to sort a few things out. He sent one back saying that he was glad I was ok and that it was ok and asking if it had anything to do with him; I replied saying partly but not because of anything he had done but because of what my father was doing.

It had been a couple of days since my father had come over and Ginny, who was visiting, decided that she had had enough of me being miserable and that we should all go out and party, a girls night out. After deciding that we would we changed into our party gear, Ginny had to go home to do this, and headed of to the new muggle club that was in London called Bliss. It was great.

We danced quite a lot and drank quite a bit, then "Lady Marmalade" came on and we went out to dance to it, we had quite a load of boys gawping at us as we danced and when the song finished a couple of them wolf whistled at us, we laughed and Ginny and Hermione went back to the bar while I went of towards the loo when a guy stopped me.

"Hey," he said his words slurring slightly. "You looked sexy dancing out there." I smiled.

"Thanks." I replied and tried to get past him but he blocked my way.

"Why don't you let me buy you a drink." He said, I shook my head.

"No thanks."

"Oh come on," he said grabbing my arm. "One drink." Again I shook my head.

"Sorry," I replied. "I already have a boyfriend." At these words he turned nasty and his grip on my arm tightened.

"Well tough titties," He replied and pushed me up against the wall. "Your mine." And with that he began kissing me, I struggled I really did, but the grip he had on me was like iron, why, I wondered as his hands started to explore my body groping any part he could get, had I left my wand at Hermione's?

His hands where just creeping ever nearer to my boobs when he was yanked of me, I slumped slightly and looked up to see to my surprise Charlie stood there holding the man pinned to the wall. His fist raised, quite a few people were looking on and as he decked him a few more looked on as well.

"Charlie," I said walking towards him and placing a hand on his arm. "Don't." He looked at me and I was surprised to see anger in his eyes before he turned back to the man.

"Don't touch her, you hear." He told the man. The man nodded and Charlie let go of him.

"She's the one who came onto me," he muttered. "You can have the whore." Instantly he found himself pinned against the wall, Charlie's face was a mask of anger.

"Don't you dare," he hissed. "Insult her."

"Charlie," I said softly. "Just drop it, please." A crowd of people were watching now. Charlie looked round, dropped the man and walked off. I looked at Ginny and Hermione who were staring at the spot where Charlie had been before Ginny motioned for me to follow him. I darted through the crowd and found him out back cursing loudly.

"Charlie." I said softly. He spun round, he was still angry and I stepped back slightly, but his face softened when he saw me.

"Hey," he said, his voice wasn't full of anger and was soft like I was used to. He held out his arm and I walked towards him, he pulled me to his chest and held me too him, kissing the top of my head. "Sorry about that," he said referring to what had happened in the club. "But I was just so angry at what he was doing to you, I didn't mean to scare you." I looked up at him.

"It's ok, I just thought you were mad at me." I replied. He chuckled and replied with,

"I could never get mad at you," he told me. "Besides it wasn't your fault." I smiled and cuddled into him.

"Not that I'm ungrateful that you're here," I said. "But how did you know this would be were I was?" I asked.

"Ginny told me," he said. I looked up at him.

"Ginny told you?" I asked incredulously. He nodded and looked confused.

"Why is that a problem?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, it's just that it was her idea to have a girl's night out, that's all." I replied.

"Yeah well," Charlie said looking sheepish. "I sort of made her tell me where you were going, she did tell me it was a girl's night out, so I left it, but then I got worried about you so I had to come."

"I'm glad you did, otherwise…" I trailed of and shivered at the thought of what the drunken guy would have done if Charlie hadn't turned up. Charlie sensed my discomfort as he changed the subject.

"When are you coming back?" he asked. I looked at him. "Home." He told me.

"I'm not." I said. He pulled out and looked at me.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because," I said. "My father is being a git." I then went on to explain what had happened between my father and me. He listened the whole time and didn't interrupt once, finally at the end he said,

"Where you going to live then?"

"In my own flat, Dad had his own at seventeen." I told him. He nodded.

"Do you want any help looking for one?" he asked. I smiled up at him.

"I'd love some."

The next day I thanked Hermione and her parents for their hospitality and told them that I was going to find a flat and would it be alright if I left my stuff here and came back to collect it when I had found one. They told me it would be fine and I apparated to the Leaky Cauldron where Charlie and I had agreed to meet.

He was there waiting for me looking gorgeous in a pair of board shorts and t-shirt, his red hair was slightly darker and he was tanned, I smiled as he spotted me and walked over.

"Hey," he said stooping down slightly to kiss me. "You ready?" he asked. I nodded pulling out my purse to show him the muggle money I had, my mother being half blood had made me have a bank account in the muggle world as well as one in the wizarding world. He smiled and together we walked out the pub and onto the muggle streets to meet up with the stock broker I had arranged to meet with the day before.

The first flat we went to we both hated, it was too old and extremely dirty. The second one Charlie liked but I detested, it just wasn't my style. The third I liked but Charlie hated, and seeing as he would be coming to visit quite a lot his opinion mattered.

After a full day of flats we were about to give up hope when the lady who was showing us around decided to show us one more. It was perfect. It was big and spacious with two bedrooms in case I wanted a guest like Ginny or Harry or even my brother over, it was modern with a Victorian twist and was fully furnished. Both Charlie and I loved it and bought it that day. Charlie went back to Hermione's to collect the stuff I had left there while I went back to my parents. Thankfully my father wasn't there, he and James were still working.

I told my mother I was moving out, not because of the argument but because I thought I needed too and besides the longer I lived here the longer my father was going to treat me like I was a kid. My mother whole heartedly agreed and helped me to pack my stuff into boxes. I thanked her, told her I was sorry and apparated back to my apartment to find that Charlie had collected my stuff from Hermione's and had placed it in the master bedroom.

"Here." he said taking the boxes of me and placing them on the kitchen work top. He then drew his wand and waved it, immediately the box unpacked itself. I smiled up at him.

"Thank you." I said reaching up and kissing him on the lips. He smiled and pulled me in further.

"How about," he whispered. "We go out to celebrate your moving out and then," his eyes twinkled. "We come back here." I smiled up at him.

"Sounds like a plan."

**A/N: Let me know what you thing by leaving a review. :D**


	5. A sunday lunch to remember

Disclaimer: JKR wrote it

**Disclaimer: JKR wrote it. I just play around with the characters.**

A Sunday Lunch to remember.

It had been a couple of days since I had moved out and already in that time my father had sent me a howler telling me how mad he was that I had moved out without consulting him first and that he never wanted to speak to me, too bad I thought as the howler ripped itself up, because I had managed to get a job as a trainee Auror at the ministry, and my dad was an Auror which meant we would be seeing a lot more of each other then he wanted, which also meant he would have to speak to me, not as his child but as his fellow co-worker.

The next day was my first day as a trainee Auror, thankfully they didn't brief you and put you through tests with the other Aurors so I didn't see my dad until lunch time, although he didn't see me. I thought my first day was going pretty well before we were told that we were going to be partnered with fully fledged Aurors. I prayed hoping my Dad wasn't going to be with me, thankfully he wasn't and I thought myself lucky, unfortuanly I was paired with James Potter.

To say James was surprised to see me was an understatement, he was shocked but quickly recovered and told me how good it was to see me, he then promptly invited me to Sunday lunch with him, Lily and Harry. I asked if my father was going to be there, he said no and I replied with that I would attend and we began training.

James was a good teacher; he explained the rules of an Auror well and then told me that because there was no case for him today we would be doing paper work, I told him this was fine and pulled half of the paper work towards me.

Afterwards I went home and just collapsed into bed, the paper work may be the boring part of the job but it was defiantly the most tiring, I rolled over and was asleep in seconds.

The rest of the week passed nicely, I didn't see my Dad for the rest of the week and was quite pleased by the fact, and soon Sunday was upon us.

I dressed up slightly putting on my favourite black dress and leaving my hair loose before apparating into some bushes down the road from Lily and James's house before walking up the lane with my coat fastened. I reached there house and knocked twice; the door was opened by Lily who was wearing a black skirt with her favourite green jumper. She smiled when she saw me.

"Just in time," she told me letting me through. "The others are at the table, go on through." I took of my coat and went through to the dining room expecting to see just James and Harry but instead I found my whole family.

"Sam!" Harry cried standing up and hugging me, I hugged him back. "How are you?" he asked.

"Fine, you?" I replied.

"I'm good thanks, come on," he said leading me to the table. "Sit down." He sat me across my father, who pretended not to notice that I had arrived and called very happily to Lily,

"Come and sit down, Lils!"

"I'm coming Sirius," Lily shot back. "Just give me a minute." She entered the dining room and smiling took her place at the table.

"Everyone ready?" asked a squeaky voice. I looked down to see Dobby stood by my elbow. We nodded and Dobby went into the kitchen and came out carrying a roast diner. He placed it on the table, bowed and apparated out.

"Dig in." Lily said very happily. We did.

Diner was very nice, but the conversation wasn't. My father would talk to everyone except me and every time Harry tried to talk to me my father would ask him something and Harry would reply. Lily soon got fed up of this and spoke to me herself.

"How's Auror training going?" she asked. I looked at her. "James told me he's your adviser, is he good?" I nodded.

"James has been very helpful." I looked at James to see my father glaring at him and James rubbing the back of his neck and looking sheepish. Lily seemed to notice and said to Sirius.

"Oh, didn't you know?" Sirius shook his head.

"No, nobody told me anything." He looked at my mother, who replied with,

"Don't look at me, Sirius, I didn't know either." He looked back at James who twisted his hands and said.

"Sorry, guess it just slipped my mind."

"Yeah, right." Sirius replied and stabbed moodily at his chicken with his fork.

"Surprised are we?" I asked. He ignored me. "Didn't think your little girl could make it without you, because I'm still twelve." My voice was bitter and the table was silent, they seemed to have noticed. Sirius just carried on eating. I shook my head. "You're pathetic." I spat. This got a rise out of him.

"Pathetic, me?" he said. "You're the one who can't live without Charlie." I laughed.

"Excuse me," I said. "But Charlie's in Romania and I seem to be doing pretty well by myself, if anyone can't live without anyone; it's you who can't live without me!"

"I've been living without you in my life for the past couple of weeks," he replied angrily. "And it's been great."

"So that's why you sent me a howler demanding me to move back home and telling me how you couldn't believe I had got a flat without getting your permission and," I added as he stood up. "Told me you never wanted to speak to me again if I didn't move home!" My father glared at me before looking at Lily.

"Thanks for inviting us," he said, his voice trembled with anger. "But I'm going home." And with that he apparated away, leaving the rest of us behind.

I scrubbed at the dish I was rinsing when Jay and Harry came into the kitchen carrying some more dirty dishes.

"You shouldn't have shouted at Dad like that." Jay said as he placed the dishes on the side.

"I wouldn't have shouted at him," I replied. "If he wasn't being so damn stubborn and would let me grow up and get on with my life." I placed the dish on the side.

"You could have cut him some slack," Jay told me. "He and Mum have been arguing and Dad's sleeping on the sofa." I looked at him shocked and then at Harry for conformation, he nodded.

"Well," I said turning back to the dishes. "That's his problem."

"His problem," Jay said sounding annoyed. "None of this would be happening if you hadn't left."

"Correction," I said turning to face him. "None of this would be happening if Dad could just be happy for me and Charlie." And with that I flounced of into the living room where my mother, Lily and James were sat so I could thank them for inviting me, they told me it was fine, I kissed them all goodbye, and when I left I felt slightly guilty.

I had seen my mums face and I could tell she was tired and warn out, she was sticking up for her kid while trying to keep her family from falling apart, and it was wearing her away. I felt slightly bad, but I wasn't going to give in. This was my fathers fault, not mine.

**A/N: Yep, Sirius and Sam still haven't made up, both of them have stubborn personalities, if you want to see which one backs down first you're going to have to leave a review. :D**


	6. Jay's letter

Disclaimer: JKR wrote it

**Disclaimer: JKR wrote it. I just play around with the characters.**

Jay's letter.

It was a couple of weeks after the incident at James and Lily's house when I received a knock on my flat door; I opened it to see Regulus stood on the door.

"Uncle Reg," I said letting him in. "What brings you here?" I asked.

"This." He replied and handed me a letter, I read it.

_Dear Uncle Reg,_

_I would write to Sam about this but seeing as this is partly her fault I'm writing to you instead._

_For the past couple of weeks Mum and Dad have been fighting, I know this seems like it has nothing to do with Sam, but it does. You see Sam's moved out to live on her own and Dad's not happy about it. I think the only reason Sam's done it is because Dad doesn't think she and Charlie should go out, he has his reasons and I can see his point; Charlie is six years older than her. But anyway._

_Well Mum's been sticking up for Sam saying that if she wants to move out she can, she is after all eighteen and of age in the Muggle world and wizarding world. Dad doesn't like this and has been arguing back that she's not ready. Personally I think Sam is ready, I just don't think Dad is, but I'm not saying anything._

_Also Sam's got a job as an Auror and didn't tell Dad, so Dad feels left out of his daughter's life. He keeps telling mum that he doesn't want her to make the same mistakes he did when he was younger. Mum asked what mistakes and he said getting her pregnant at such a young age. Mum went ballistic, she turned round and told him that if he hadn't Sam would never have been born, he replied with that she would but at least she would be younger and he could have stopped her from moving out._

_Mum didn't like that, she told him that Sam was an adult and could look after her self, Dad told her that Sam didn't know what she wanted, she was too young and Mum replied that she knew what she wanted when she was eighteen, she wanted __to marry him and she did and they've been married for seventeen years and that if he couldn't accept that Sam had grown up then they were over,_

_Dad asked her what she meant and she told him they were getting separated because she was fed up of having to choose between him and her daughter._

_Uncle Reg, what am I going to do, I love both my parents and I don't want them to separate, if Sam would just come home for a bit maybe they wouldn't separate._

_Love Jay x_

_p.s give my love to Auntie Claire, Josh and Lucie._

I stared at the letter; my parents were getting separated because of me! I looked at Uncle Regulus, he looked stern, I shook my head and placed the letter down.

"Where you going?" asked Regulus as I moved towards my bedroom.

"Home." I replied packing one of my suitcases.

I apparated into my old room and looked around, it hadn't changed it just looked strangely empty without my possessions. I placed my suitcase on my bed and headed out my room.

"Hello!" I called. "Hello, Mum, Jay, Dad?" I asked as I walked down the stairs, there was a slamming of doors and Jay came skidding into the hallway.

"Sam!" he cried and flung his arms around me. "Your home," he turned and called. "Mum, Dad, Sam's home!"

"Jay what are you… Sam!" my mother cried walking into the hallway. I ran at her and hugged her. My father stood behind her looking surprised. "What are you doing here?" she asked as I pulled out.

"I've come to stay for a bit," I replied. My mother's eyes widened. "I miss you, my flats slightly lonely by myself." My mother smiled.

"Well," she said. "In that case I'd better go and make some pancakes, come on Jay." And with that she went of into the kitchen, Jay following her leaving me with my Dad. I waited till she was out of earshot before turning and speaking to my father.

"The only reason I am here," I said. "Is to stop you and Mum from separating. I have not forgiven you and I probably won't for a long time," I told him. "But I am not splitting up this family because you won't let me grow up, I will be civil to you and I expect you to be civil in return, I will play happy families if I have too, but don't expect me to do it now. I'm still mad at you and will be for a long time." And with that I walked of into the kitchen leaving my father by himself.

"So," my mother asked as we sat down for Lunch. "How long you staying for?"

"A couple of days, a few weeks. Depends on how I feel." I replied sitting down. My mother smiled.

"Well I'm glad your home," she looked at Sirius. "We've missed you." My father looked at me.

"Yeah." He replied before turning back to his food. I smiled at my mother.

"I missed you too." I told her.

There seemed to be a miraculous change over my parents now that I was home, it seemed that slowly they were forgiving each other and their marriage seemed to be picking up. I noticed this one evening when my parents had thought we'd gone upstairs and my father pulled my mother away from where she was washing the dishes and kissed her lightly on the lips, she smiled up at him and they hugged, my father kissed the top of her head and held her tightly to him. I smiled and quietly walked away.

My parents were together again, now all my father had to do was apologise to me and then everything would be great.

**A/N: Ok, so everything is not perfect and Sam hasn't backed down, she's just conceded a little so her parents don't split up, after all she is the one who got them together. She and Sirius have still fallen ****out; they are just being civil towards one another for the sake of his and her mothers' marriage. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. :D**


	7. Birthday Surprises

Disclaimer: JKR wrote it

**Disclaimer: JKR wrote it. I just play around with the characters.**

Birthday surprises.

It had been a couple of weeks since I had moved back in and my birthday was fast approaching.

On the day of my birthday I came down to find that my mother had cooked me a really big breakfast and that there was a large pile of presents waiting for me to unwrap them.

"Happy nineteenth." My mother said hugging me. I grinned and sat down at the head of the table while my mother handed me my first present, it was from The Potters, they had given me a bag of my favourite Honeydukes sweets and a sneakascope, Hermione had bought me a charm bracelet, the Weasley family had given me a big present, which included a box of stuff from Fred and George's joke shop, a necklace from Ginny and a box of chocolate frogs from Ron, Jay had got me a book called Aurors for Dummies, last but not least was my parents present.

"I let your father deal with your present this year." My mother said, she sounded slightly nervous. I looked expectantly at my father, he rose from his chair and went out of the room, minutes later he came back and following him was a guy with fiery red hair.

"Charlie!" I cried letting out a delighted squeal. Charlie beamed and hugged me before pulling out and kissing me softly on the lips. I beamed at him before turning and hugging my dad, who looked slightly surprised but smiled and hugged me back. "Thank you." I whispered. He nodded and let go before taking something out of his pocket. I looked at him curiously as he gave it me. It was a car key. I looked at him and he nodded.

"So you can drive between here and your apartment." He told me. My eyes widened and I hugged him again before grinning and grabbing Charlie's hand we raced to the garage to find a Volkswagen beetle convertible there. It was defiantly the best present I could have asked for and after getting washed and dressed, I packed my stuff put it in the trunk of my car, thanked my parents promised I'd come visit and drove of Charlie in the passengers seat.

The rest of my birthday was a dream Fred and George, being my best friends, took me out for lunch while Charlie visited his family and then Charlie splashed out for me at Diner taking me to a posh muggle restaurant and afterwards he stayed over at my place.

It was a couple of weeks later, Charlie had returned to Romania a couple of days ago, and I was lying in bed as I had the day of work, suddenly without warning I felt ill, immediately I went to the bathroom where I threw up, for the rest of the day it kept up, even when Fred and George came round.

The doorbell went of in my apartment, quickly I rinsed my mouth out with mouthwash and opened the door to find Fred and George stood there grinning, the grins slid of their face as they saw me, I had put my hand over my mouth and run back to the bathroom where I threw up yet again before coming out and slumping into the sofa.

"You look terrible." Fred told me.

"Thanks," I replied. "Nice to know."

"Are you sure your ok?" asked George as I visited the bathroom yet again. I nodded as I came back out before turning round.

"I think we should call a doctor." Fred said sounding worried. I couldn't protest I was busy.

"Well," the doctor said as she drew my blood. "Is there anything else apart from the sickness?" I shook my head and she stood up.

"Sickness is common when having a child, they say it's in the morning…" she trailed of as I interrupted.

"Excuse me! Child?"

"Yes," the Doctor looked confused. "You're pregnant Miss. Black."

"Pregnant." I echoed, she nodded and turned to Fred and George.

"Which of you is the father?" she asked. Fred and George looked bewildered before saying,

"We're not the father, we're her friends," they replied. The doctor looked confused. "Our brother Charlie is her boyfriend so…" they said trailing off helplessly.

"And where is Charlie?" the Doctor asked.

"In Romania, on a work trip." I replied. The doctor nodded and said to me,

"You can tell him when he gets back, how long will that be?" she asked.

"A couple of weeks." I replied. She nodded.

"You will tell Charlie won't you?" she asked. I nodded and with a smile she left.

Fred and George waited till she had left before looking down at me, neither of them was smiling.

"Do you want one of us to get Charlie?" asked Fred. I shook my head and stood up.

"Let's just wait till the end of the month," both of them shared a look. "Look," I said slightly annoyed. "I don't want to get Charlie's hopes up, it is a commonly known fact that miscarriages happen in the first month **(A/N: I don't know if this is true, but in the story it is.)** so lets just wait till that month is over."

"Fine," Fred said. "It is your child."

"Thank you." I said relaxing until Fred and George grinned. "What?" I asked.

"We're going to be Uncles!" they cried.

**A/N: Ok, so that's defiantly a surprise. Yes, Sirius and Sam have sort of made up. Hope you liked the chapter and if you want to know if Charlie does find out about the child you will have to leave a review. :D**


	8. I'm a father?

Disclaimer: JKR wrote it

**Disclaimer: JKR wrote it. I just play around with the characters.**

I'm a father?

It had been nearly a month since I had found out about my pregnancy and Fred and George were bugging me to tell Charlie. I replied with that Charlie was still in Romania, they replied with that one of them could easily fetch him. I told them to wait till the end of the month which I was dreading. How was Charlie going to react to being a Father? Would he be shocked? Annoyed? Upset? Would he think he would be a good father? Would he think I was a good mother?

Finally the end of the month came and I reluctantly let Fred go and fetch Charlie while George looked after me, the morning sickness was still present, apparently it didn't go away till the end of the first semester by which time I would be three months pregnant.

I was just throwing up again when I heard two apparating cracks to let me know that Fred had arrived with Charlie. The thought of seeing Charlie and telling him made me hurl again and George graciously held my hair back for me. I sat up and George handed me some tissue, I wiped my mouth, dropped it into the loo, flushed it and turned to see Charlie stood in the doorway looking concerned.

"Are you ok?" he asked coming in. I nodded although my head was pounding and I was feeling very nauseated. "Fred said you had something important to tell me." His voice was calm but when I looked into his eyes I could see that he was nervous. I nodded and sat on the loo. I glanced to see where Fred and George were but they had subtly disappeared.

"It's to do with why I'm throwing up," I started. Worry seemed to grip Charlie.

"You're not ill are you?" he asked. I shook my head smiling slightly. He looked relieved.

"I'm pregnant." I replied closing my eyes waiting any moment for Charlie to say he didn't want to know, to leave but it never came. I cracked an eye open and looked at Charlie, his face was pale and he was slumping slightly from where he was squatting.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his voice sounded strained. I nodded and watched as Charlie sat up slightly. "Well," he said taking a breath. "Wow," he started to smile. "That's great!" he cried and to my surprise he picked me up and kissed me on the lips.

"Yeah," I said. "There's just one slight problem," Charlie looked at me. "How do I tell my parents?"

Charlie sat squeezing my hand as we stared at my parents. Both were dumbstruck; my mother was the first to recover.

"That's so wonderful!" she cried beaming and hugging me before hugging Charlie as well. We looked at my father, his face was pale and he was muttering under his breath, he looked like he was going to faint.

"Dad?" I asked tentatively. He looked up at us to see our worried faces; suddenly a smile cracked his face.

"Sweetie," he said standing up and embracing me. "That's wonderful news, although with the second one can you wait till I'm, oh lets say twenty years older? He joked. I smiled and hugged him back.

"We'll try Dad, we'll try." I told him.

Now that my family knew my Dad wanted to tell the rest of the family and friends so organised a big party, Mum just said that he wanted a party and I had given him a great excuse to hold one. The party was held the next night giving me only twelve hours to find a dress; finally with the help of Lily and Tonks I found the perfect one.

The party started promptly at eight, I watched through my window as guest after guest arrived, the woman looking elegant in there ball gowns while the men looked handsome in there tuxedo's.

"You ready?" asked Lily. I nodded and together we left the room. I heard my dad silence the orchestra and introduce us. I looked at Lily who smiled encouragingly and together we walked down the stairs, my father was beaming as he saw me, I smiled and looked past him to see Charlie stood at the bottom of the stairs looking gorgeous in his tuxedo, his smile turned into a grin as he saw me and when I was near him he offered his hand and whispered in my ear,

"You look sensational." I smiled and blushed.

"Thank you." I replied as he led me onto the dance floor to dance our first dance as a couple. It was the same song we had danced to at Tonks and Remus's wedding, he twirled and lifted me as though I weighed nothing and I was something he could hold up forever, when we finished everyone clapped and my father took the stand.

"The reason I decided to hold a party," he said into the microphone. "Is because in eight months more or less I, along with my lovely wife Cameron," he smiled at my mother who smiled back. "Will become the proud grandparents of Charlie Weasley and Sam Black's baby." He announced proudly. The hall was silent and then a wolf whistle broke out which was followed by clapping. I blushed and looked up at Charlie whose back of the neck was red, he smiled down at me and suddenly we heard a voice.

"She's pregnant and nobody told me, I'm about to become a grandmother and nobody said anything!" we turned to see Mrs. Weasley stood there looking shocked. I looked at Charlie.

"I guess we should have told your mum." I whispered.

"She'll live." He replied. I smiled and watched amused as Mr. Weasley tried to calm down his very hysteric wife.

**A/N: So, what do you think?? Leave a review. :D**


	9. Life goes on

Disclaimer: JKR wrote it

**Disclaimer: JKR wrote it. I just play around with the characters.**

Life goes on.

It had been two months since the announcement of my pregnancy and everything was going fine, I was starting to show slightly and people wanted to buy me baby gifts but I told them to hold of until after the six month mark. Charlie had gone back to Romania to work for a few more weeks before he was allowed to come back, until that time I was staying with my parents.

Becoming pregnant does some weird things to you, for instance I started craving tomatoes, which I detest and eating fruit all the time. My morning sickness was less now and my parents were happy to know that I was pregnant, you should of seen my father, he was convinced the child was going to be a boy and kept patting my tummy and saying what a great Quidditch player the child would be.

My Father had gone to work and my brother was at Hogwarts, Charlie and I had sent him an owl telling him the news and telling him to tell all the people we knew at Hogwarts like Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. All of them had sent us a letter back with their congratulations on it, and my mother had popped out to get some groceries, I was on the toilet yet again, let me tell you something being pregnant is not easy, and when I was using the toilet roll I noticed that there was blood on it, I dropped it in the loo and used a fresh one, again blood. My eyes widened in horror and then I felt the most incredible pain.

I don't remember what happened next all I remember was being shaken by my mother and opening my eyes to find myself on the floor blood pouring out of me. I remember my mothers face, tearful and frightened as she apparated me to St. Mungos. I was immediately taken to the maternity ward where I was told that I had miscarried and that they were going to have to get the baby out of me by doing an operation.

I woke up in the hospital ward sometime later, I was shocked, I had lost my child, my child. What was I going to do? My mother came over looking at me in a pityingly way, she told me she had called Dad and that he was on his way. I heard someone running and calling my name and my father skidded into the wing, he was a mess, his hair looked as though he had dragged himself through a bush to get here.

"Sweetheart," he said hurrying over. "Sh, don't cry." He whispered as I began to sob. "It'll be alright." He said hugging me.

I was released from the hospital the next day and spent all of it in my room, when we had got in my mother had tried to convince me to tell Charlie but I told her I didn't want him to know. She watched me go sadly and I knew she was going to tell everyone else but respect my wishes and not tell Charlie.

I was sat staring at the ceiling when there was a knock on the door, I ignored it and heard it creak open. I didn't glance at the people who had entered but knew it was Fred and George who sat either side of my bed and held me as I cried.

I was still cooped up in my room when there was a knock on the door, it was my mother and she had a visitor for me, she looked slightly worried as she let the person in and I knew why.

Charlie sat on my bed looking at me with concern, he reached out to touch my hand but I jerked it away, still staring at the ceiling. I noticed that his face fell slightly.

"Honey," he said softly but I cut him of.

"I'm sorry," I told him trying to keep back the tears. "I'm sorry I lost your child." I felt him shift himself slightly and very soon I was sobbing into his shirt and he was stroking my hair.

"It's alright," He whispered. "Everything will be ok." He told me kissing the top of my head.

For the rest of the week I stayed in my room, Charlie would comfort me at night, holding me as I cried, he would hold me all throughout the day as well unless he went to see his mother, I had a steady stream of guests including my brother, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna, all of them leaving me gifts such as flowers and chocolates.

Apart from my family and the Weasley's the other permanent visitors were James, Lily and Remus, all three who I had travelled back in time to save someway and along with Tonks, Fred and George they were the only people who made me realise that life could go on, it had too.

"Who knows," Lily said one day. "One day you could get pregnant again and have a beautiful baby girl or boy." I smiled at the thought of this.

With the love of my family and friends I was coping and with the love of Charlie I managed to see that just because we had lost one child didn't mean we couldn't have any, after all life did go on.

**A/N: Short sad chapter I know, but I hope you like it. :D**


	10. A happy ending after all

Disclaimer: JKR wrote it

**Disclaimer: JKR wrote it. I just play around with the characters.**

A happy ending after all.

It had been three weeks since the loss of my child and Charlie and I were still strong, it was true I missed being pregnant and I was still upset, we were still upset, but we had lives to get on with. I returned back to work where thankfully nobody mentioned my miscarriage, and, under my fathers' orders I suspect, nobody looked at me in pity, they still treated me the same.

It had been now a month and a half since the miscarriage and after a particularly hard day at work I came home to find Charlie waiting for me, a home cooked meal on the table, everything was romantic, it was time to celebrate our year anniversary as a couple and Charlie had a surprise for me.

He had just handed me a champagne class and I was about to take a sip when I noticed something glinting in the bottom, I looked at Charlie who was grinning before placing the champagne glass down and carefully so as not to break the glass, I put my fingers inside and pulled out a three caret Harry Winston engagement ring. I stared at it before looking at Charlie to find him on his knees at my side.

"Sam," he said taking my hand holding the engagement ring and taking it in his before taking my left hand. "I knew I loved you the moment I first saw you when I bumped into you at your house," I smiled as I remembered. "Soon we became quite close, at the wedding I think I loved you more and when you fell from the oak tree and laughed that's when I knew I was in deep," he smiled up at me and I felt tears come to my eyes. "Then at Hogwarts when we kissed and you returned it I felt happier then I had ever felt in my life, and when we went to battle I was scared for you and all the time I was duelling my mind kept flicking back to you and wondering if you were safe," tears spilled down my face. "And then nearly a year later you became pregnant with my child, which unfortuanly we lost, but," he said smiling. "We may have more in the future, if you become my wife,"

He took the ring and hovered it just above my fourth finger on my left hand. "Samantha Cameron Black, will you marry me?" he asked. I bought my right hand up and wiped away the tears before smiling and nodding and saying,

"Yes Charlie, I will." He grinned and slid the ring onto my finger before picking me up and twirling me around and finally kissing me sound on the lips.

Six months later I was preparing to walk down the isle. I had just got my flowers and Mrs. Weasley was sorting out the bridesmaids who were to hold my flowing veil. Jay was the ring bearer, my mother was my maid of honour and my bridesmaids were Lily, Tonks, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Mary while Dan was the page boy. My father was holding my arm preparing to lead me down the isle.

The bridal tune struck up and my father smiled at me before walking with me through the opening in the tent and walking down the isle towards Charlie who was stood on a raised platform with Bill as his best man beside him. Fred and George squeezed my hand as I went past and I smiled at them before looking at Charlie, my future husband.

We reached the platform and my father lifted my veil, kissed me on the cheek and handed me over to Charlie. Charlie took my hand and helped me up the stairs before we stood facing the wizard priest. We said our vows were binded by the ribbon and finally kissed before walking on for our first dance as couple, it was the tune we had danced to for the first time. I smiled and waltzed round the floor with Charlie before joining my father for the Father Daughter dance. After which Fred wanted a dance, then George, Harry, Ron, Remus, James, Percy and even Bill.

It was while I was dancing with Bill that I noticed Jay dancing with Mary, who was slightly red in the cheeks and Jay looked slightly nervous. I smiled my brother had found a girlfriend. I looked over at James and Sirius who were laughing as Jay turned slightly red as a slow song came on while Lily and Cameron looked on adoringly as my brother placed his arms around Mary's waist holding her closer too him.

"Beautiful couple, don't you think." I jumped slightly, and looked up in Charlie's grinning face. I hadn't even registered that I had swapped partners.

"Yes," I replied glancing at them one more time. "Yes they are."

It had been fifteen years since Charlie and Mines wedding and we were once again heading towards Kings cross with our eldest son Axel Joseph who was starting his fourth year at Hogwarts and our middle child, Marc Charlie who was starting his second and our twins Gideon and Fabien Sirius who were to start there first year, Charlie was carrying the newest edition to our family Lola Ginevra, in honour of Ginny being her godmother

Gideon and Fabien were slightly nervous, both of them had inherited there fathers quietness when he was nervous, Marc was being loud, rather like his grandfather, Sirius, while Axel was talking excitedly to his friends.

I smiled as I surveyed the seen. Finally I had kids, all of whom apart from little Lola were going to Hogwarts. I smiled as Charlie ushered them onto the train and watched him kiss them all rather hurriedly on the cheek before closing the door and waving, they waved too and I waved at them. All in all it was a beautiful scene to watch.

"You ok?" asked Charlie sliding an arm round my waist. I nodded and took Lola of him.

"I'm brilliant." I replied.

The End

**A/N: So, the end of the final sequel. Hope you liked it. :D Thanks for sticking through it all.**


End file.
